Oblivion
by Underwater-Kissesxo
Summary: Annabeth is in love with her best friend Percy Jackson and he's always been unaware of this, but when they work as a team to fight the trials of life, will she be able to open his eyes and show him that there's more to her as well as himself? -mortals.
1. Chapter 1

I watched as he took her hand an pulled her close, I wanted to turn away but I continued to watch as he whispered in her ear making her release a tinkling laugh. A pang of longing tore through me as I watched my neighbour, Percy Jackson, kiss his girlfriend on the lips.

We were best friends, we did everything together ever since I moved next door when we were five. Thinking back im pretty sure I always loved him after that moment.

FLASHBACK

"Mommy!" I called "Someone's at the dooooor!"  
"Don't open it I'm coming!" She yelled back.  
"Okaaay" I said in a song song voice as my stubby fingers reached forward and turned the door knob, revealing a nice looking lady clutching the hand of a five year old boy.  
He had piercing green eyes and a huge grin the made me feel so happy that I couldn't help but grin back.  
"Hello!" I exclaimed.  
The lady laughed at my attitude, "we've come to welcome you to the neighbour hood" she said with a smile.  
She held out a large plate of blue cookies for me to see.  
"Ooooh! Cookies!" I gasped, "but why are they blue?".  
"Oh that's just the way Percy likes them" she replied, indicating to the little boy.  
I only had a moment to look confused before my mum hurried around the corner.  
"Annabeth! I told you not to open the door!" She said sounding exasperated.  
"Sowy mommy" I said sheepishly.  
Me and Percy gave her matching grins.  
She rolled her eyes "well you may as well come in" she laughed.

FLASHBACK END.

We had always been inceprable. Him protecting me from bully's and me tutoring him and helping with his homework, we were a team.

As we grew, he was always oblivious to my feelings toward him, he still was. But that didnt change anything for me. He was the most popular guy in school, captain of the swim team, jock and the sweetest guy around. All of the girls had a crush on Percy at some point. He had this light about him that told you he could save the world.  
And then there was me. Class A nerd, teachers pet, brainiac and Percy's best friend. The last title was the one thing that made people tolerate me. But I usually just hung out with my own friends at school, being with Percy's group made me feel uncomfortable, even though they would welcome me with open arms. I just didnt quite fit.

Last year Percy started dating Calypso, the most popular girl in school. I have no idea why, but no one saw it coming. Maybe it was because Calypso was cheer captain and a little shallow. To most it seemed that Percy deserved better, but in reality, Calypso was the perfect girl. I think every one was just jealous, myself included. No matter what I did, Percy never saw me that way. He loved me like a sister. That's how it would always be for him. He saw the world in black and white. Some things were right, others were wrong. That's how Percy jackson's world worked. And I only had one part in it.

Percy waved as Calypso drove away and went into his house to face his step dad. To say that Gabe was an ass was the biggest understatement of the golden age. He was a controlling tool and was anything but kind to Percy.

I hurried around my room, making it look like I was doing architecture homework, and waited for him to go into his room so we could talk through the window.

I gave a little smile as I heard him making his way up the stairs, happy in knowing he would give me that gut clenching, easy going smile that could light up the entire town of Jupiter Valley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my new chapter, hope you like it. All rights to Rick.**

My smile soon dissapeared as I heard him mucking around in his room, almost as if he was avoiding the window. I sat on my bed, a drawring of large house with beautiful pillars spread out on my lap. Staring down at it, I told myself not to be upset, he hasn't checked if I'm in my room yet. He does that sometimes.

I tried to do my homework, but my lines never seemed right and I was making a mess of it. Knowing I wasn't in the right state of mind, I allowed myself to look up at the window and into Percy's room. His bed was unmade and there was a pile of laundry on the floor but no sign of Percy. Sighing I looked back to my homework, deciding to do my English assignment instead.

I worked on that, writing an essay on the book 'how to kill a mocking bird' and twenty minutes had past before I looked up again as I heard a tap. Percy was at the desk below his window, giving me a lopsided smile.

I grinned at him and abandoned my homework to make my way to my matching desk so we could talk. We never liked our parents hearing our conversations so we each had a large pad of paper which had taken me 5years to convince Percy not to use to make paper planes.

He winked at me before grabbing a pen and scrawling on the pad.

_Hey how was your day?_

My stomach did a little flip. He always worried about me, it was adorable. I took my pad and glittery silver pen and wrote.

It was good, and yours?

He bent over his pad before holding it up for me to see.

_Good._

I frowned. Some thing wasn't right.

What's wrong?

_Nothing!_

I frowned again. He couldn't lie to me.

Percy Jackson I know you like the back of my hand. Something is wrong! Tell me what it is.

I watched, concerned as he sighed.

_Nothing gets past you wise girl. Meet me on the roof?_

I gave a small smile, the roof was one of my favourite places. Me and Percy had been going up their for years to talk and hang out.

I'll be there.

He gave a nod and the screwed up the paper he had used and chucked it across the room. He turned with a triumphant smile as it sailed into the bin perfectly. I shook my head in exasperation. He did this everyday.

I pushed back my chair and gathered my papers, wadding them up and placing in the bin, unlike Percy I put mine by my desk because I didn't have his skill or aim. I watched as he climbed into his loft. Since we lived in half blood creek subdivision, all of the houses were designed exactly the same meaning mine and Percy's rooms were exactly the same yet flipped since we were on opposite sides of the house. We each had our own loft and a small door that allows us to climb onto our roofs. On paper, our rooms would be the same but in reality they couldn't look more different due to our interior decorations.

I climbed my ladder into my loft and uncovered the door to the roof i had hidden from my parents since I had discovered it at the age of six. I clambered out to find Percy already there on my roof and waiting for me, lounging in one of the chairs he had made for us in his wood work class at the age of 14.

He gave me a cocky smile and I rolled my eyes.

"So glad you could join me wise girl" he goaded.

I just laughed and went to my chair, the sun had dried the mornings dew off of the seat enabling me to see the carefully carved drawings that wound their way up the arm rest.

"So" I gave him the don't mess with me face, "what's wrong?"

He laughed and tried to convince me into letting it go, as if I had imagined it... Which we both knew I hadn't. I decided to leave it alone anyway, knowing full well If I didn't we'd fight and both return to our rooms in a huff. I recalled many times we had been childish and pulled the curtains on each other in the middle of the day.

I examined his face, which remained a mask that exuded intensity as he stared into my eyes. He slowly started to grin, knowing as well as I did that he had won. I sighed and leaned back on my chair, staring up into the sky and observing the small amount of swirling clouds that dotted the immense blue pool. We sat like that for a while, bathing in the comfortable silence that encased us, before Percy broke it to tell me that he had to go.

I raised an eye brow at him "need to work on that English essay hmm?"

His eyes widened. Normally he wouldn't care about that state of his grades but his favourite teacher, the only one he had respect for, tought English. I laughed at his face as he searched for an excuse before his eyes settled on me.

"Oh no ya don't" I told him "your writing it your self".

Yet I some how found myself explaining the entire book whilst pointing out various themes and events he could use to write the essay, basically planning the entire thing for him. By the time I was done most of the natural light had gone as the sun crept below the horizon.

"Now you really have to go!" I told him.  
Realisation covered his face as he took in what I said. With a curse and an almost scared look he wished me sweet dreams and scurried across our roofs and into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I decided to do a little Percy POV. on this chapter cause I needed to show what his family life was like(you'll see why) so I hope you like it:) all rights to Rick.**

A paralysing fear had hooked its way into my stomach and wrapped around it, squeezing tightly. My breath was shallow as I held one thought that I couldn't push from my mind...

What if he noticed me gone?

I reached my room before Annabeth and I quickly pulled my curtains. I could smell alcohol thick and strong in the air, I winced. Gabe had been drinking. I mentally cursed myself, I should have known being that he was already tipsy when I got home. I had been late, though I'm not entirely sure what I was late for... Regardless, I hadn't come straight home from school, which ment Gabe knew I had plans with my friends and well Gabe didn't like that I had friends. In Gabe's eyes I should have been on the streets and foraging for food in a dumpster. The only reason he had kept me around all my life is for entertainment and for when I supplied his poker money(not willingly ofcourse). Gabe scared the crap out of me, and he knew it. He used it to his advantage beating me from a young age. I trained hard as I got older, knowing I could fight back and I could win but every time I saw him I just froze up. It was pathetic.

I had already taken a beating today for being late. I had to pretend not to notice Annabeth who was faking doing homework on her bed. I didn't call her out on it, I never did. I just washed off the blood and covered the bruises with the make up I had mastered applying and I hurried to the window as quickly as I could. But I had stayed out too late, I would have to skip sneaking a can for dinner tonight. I couldn't risk it. I would just eat lots during school, I always do. It's become a habit of mine, if the foods there I take advantage, relishing in it.

I brushed my teeth and got into my pyjamas, they were blue and covered with tridents and sea creatures(I know it seems kind of lame but it seemed funny at the time when I was shopping with Annabeth, but any joy they gave me was robbed when Gabe mocked and beat me for them) before getting into bed. I lay flat on my back in the paralysing darkness, a cold claw had wrapped and wound its way around my heart as it beat loudly and quickly in the silence of the room. I waited for him to find me. I waited for the hurt as he kicked me again and again. I waited for the tears I would so desperately try to contain. And I waited for him to brutally throw me across the room where I would clamp my mouth shut on my tongue to keep myself from crying out because Annabeth would hear, and she couldn't know. No one could. Gabe had made that awfully clear. I waited for him, and a story below me in the lounge, I sensed that he knew I was waiting. Waiting in paralysing fear of what he might do. So he took his time.

First he smashed a bottle on the floor. I heard him get up. Probably to get another beer. And then I heard them. The slow deafening foot steps accompanied by the occasional stumble and curse. He was coming. Panic courses through my veins and terror held me down, unable to move as I listen to the sound of his approach. There were 12 steps in total, I had learnt that at the age of seven. I often counted each step, much like I did now, as I had been in situations like this many times before and unfortunately, he was already up to step six.

Step seven.

I rememberd when I was nine, I had this school barbecue that was compulsory an was right after school. I hadn't wanted to go. I tried everything. I told mrs Dodds I felt sick, I had homework, I was expected home, I had a headache, everything. But she would not let me go. I still clearly recall, slipping into bed fully dressed and waiting for him to find me.

Step eight.

At age ten, I 'graduated' from ridgebrooke primary and they had a ceremony where the parents came along and and they stood on the stage behind us as we received certificates. I was the only one who's parents didn't turn up that day and I had stood on the stage alone. Annabeth asked me if I had been scared, I told her no, silently thinking that my confrontation with Gabe that night would be a whole lot worse. And it was. When I had gotten home that night he had been waiting for me, fully sober his eyes had lit up the second I opened the door. He simply reached for an empty beer bottle and brought it crashing down on my head. It escalated from there.

Step nine.

Step ten.

Step eleven.

He paused and I held my breath, silent tears streaming down my cheeks and soaking my pillow.

Step twelve.

He was here.

"Well well well" he smiled cruelly down at me with a joyful glint in his eyes "look who decided to drop by" he taunted.

I didn't speak as I waited for the inevitable.

Gabe eyed my arm ontop of my covers as I lay in my staunch position. He didnt hesitate to bring the newly emptied bottle down onto my arm, shattering and cutting all over it. I gasped in pain and he relished it. The neck of the bottle was still intact as he used the sharp edge to scrawl something into my arm. The pain flaired and I tried to keep from crying out in agony, clenching my teeth and the tears continued to streak down my cheeks. Much to my horror I did cry out as he gripped the same arm and yanked me onto the floor, beating and punching and kicking everywhere he could. After a while it just seemed like I was watching it happen to another person, I could no longer feel him hurt me as I was passed that. Numb. After a while without reaction he gave up, spat on me and hissed "pathetic" and walked out.

I lay like that for a long time. Awkward twisted position. Vacant stare. I felt nothing. Not long after, the world started to blur before it all went black.

**hey so ill probably do them at school next chapter so if you have a preference on which POV then PM me or click that beautiful review button below:)**

**-UnderwaterKissesxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, as requested this is in** **Annabeth's POV (thanks Wisegirl1480) and will be about them going to school, firstly though I'd like to thank Thanatos Grim for the spelling correction and everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited (especially pedals-in-the-wind your review was awesome)!**

**You guys totally rock;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to ParadoxalPaladin for the epic ego boosting review!**

Percy still hadn't opened his curtains. He did this more often than not but Annabeth couldn't help feeling hurt. She liked talking to him in the mornings when he had just gotten out of the shower and his messy hair dripped all over the paper he would write her a message on, sending her that lopsided grin she adored. But no. She got to see the back of his sea green curtains every time she cast a sorrowful glance towards her window. She had learnt to hate those curtains. She had helped him pick them out after he burnt the edge of the last lot. Gods know how he managed that, he had told her he was mucking around and did it by accident which she accepted quickly, he did that an awful lot with his furniture. It was lucky his biological dad, Posiedon, was a relitively good human being and sent him money every year to make up for his absence. Gabe had taken the first lot which was $100 total, though thankfully, each year he sent a bigger sum so Percy handed over the hundred an kept the rest.

Annabeth stood in front of the mirror with her hair down, criticising her reflection, before she rolled her eyes in disgust and yanked it up into her trademark pony tail. She often considered dressing up for Percy, but never bothered knowing he would be simply surprised that she looked different. Frowning, she stalked over to her bedside and slid her bag over her shoulder before hurrying down stairs.

She looked on in suprise apon finding her father reading the paper over a steaming cup of black coffee at the dining room table. He wore his navy robe over his scruffy pajamas and kept yawning at the news.

"Your up early" commented Annabeth.

He raised his eyebrows and acknowledged her presence. "Need to get to work early for a job" he said simply, although his voice held cold hughes as he regarded his eldest daughter.

Annabeth just nodded and made her way to the door, skill fully avoiding the mountains of toys her step brothers had left scattered across the floor. Calling a goodbye over her shoulder, Annabeth walked toward her car and flopped onto the drivers seat with a sigh. Percy's car still sat in their neighbours driveway causing her to roll her eyes. He would be late no doubt, as usual. She flicked on the radio and made the half hour drive to school.

When she drove into her usual spot in the Goode High School parking only to be greeted with the typical sight. Since there was still twenty minutes till the bell rang, half the school situated themselves on the front steps of the main entry in their respectable groups. I spotted the jocks mingling with the cheerleaders, Percy's group, the wannabes, the stoners, the goths, the weirdos, the nerds, and my group. The misfits of sorts. We didn't qualify for the other groups so we situate ourselves in our own bunch. We didn't mind though, I liked our group.

As I walked past, Percy's group smiled at me. They really were good people, but I couldn't help but feel a little awkward around them. There was beckendorf, a quarter back who was a real sweet heart that was dating Silena, deputy head cheerleader. They didnt like hanging out with their cliques and spent the majority of their time with Percy's gang. Then their was Thalia and Nico, Percy's cousins and really good friends. They had this intense aura of attitude that kindof creeped me out. There was also Grover and his girlfriend Juniper, they were both totally crazy about saving Nature and the Environment and whilst Juniper was a cheerleader, Grover was head of the basket ball team. Then comes Raechel, she was all about Art and was really close with Percy. Clarrise and her boyfriend Chris, a completely random match that no one thought would work but turne out supriseingly adorable, also hung out with them. Also sweet generous Hazel and tall burly quater back, frank, her boyfriend. Lastly their was calypso. Ms incredibly perfect.

I waved a hello toward them and hurried past to my little band of misfits who happened to be the coolest friends ever. As I walked up I could hear them arguing.

"Honestly Leo! Let it go already! I don't even know why I bother!" Cried Piper, sending daggers in her eyes at the small Latino.

"Awh, we know you love it Beauty Queen" Leo snickered, enjoying her discomfort.

"Give it a rest Leo" growled Jason, defending his long-time girlfriend

Leo rolled his eyes "oh look, it's Blonde Superman coming to save the day" he laughed.

Piper shoved Jason and gave him a look, she could fight her own battles.

"Isn't it a little early in the morning to be arguing?" I interrupted before Piper could continue her argument.

"Amen" grumbled Micheal Yew to voice his agreement, he had probably given up on trying to quieten the two.

I grinned at him and Piper huffed but gave me a greeting smile "hey Annie" she laughed.

I glared at her "don't call me that!"

Zoe and Bianca laughed at my face and Leo's giggle. Reyna rolled her eyes and elbowed Dakota as he reached for a bottle of Kool-Aid. A pretty typical morning with my friends.

We started a conversation about classes and various teachers but were cut of by the high pitch ring of the bell. Sighing, we slowly made our way to our first class, me trying to hurry everyone up and warning them we would be late. My first class was Math with Mr Cullen, he was a total pedofile and creep and always got the answers wrong. We spent twenty minutes on devotional like most lessons and I was ready to ring his neck when Percy wandered in. He had such a carefree manner and walk an he held his head like nothing in the world could hurt him. He seemed so at ease it just wasn't fair.

"Why are you interrupting my devotional time?" Mr Cullen growled.

Percy just laughed and took his seat, motioning for him to continue. Mr Cullen went red with anger.

"Mr Jackson! Lunch detention for a week!"

Percy grinned "sorry Mr no can do, I'm already staying in with Mrs Mcauly at lunch time"

Mr Cullen's jaw practically fell open at his indeferance. "W-well alright then" he muttered, continuing on with class. Percy's face held a confident smirk as he reached to fist-pump Beckendorf.

He got his way with all the teachers, I am continually in awe of how he weasels out of things. I'd bet the winning numbers of the lottery his lunch times were perfectly free.

My classes went quickly and it wasn't until third period- Greek that I bumped into Percy again, we were partners so it was kindof inevitable.

We mucked around, him distracting me from my work and me attempting to make him do his before I remembered something that had been nagging my mind all morning.

"Hey Percy?" I said, getting his attention.

"Yeah Wisegirl?" He relied, turning to face me with concerned sea-green eyes.

I gulpe under the intensity of his gaze "I heard you cry out last night, what was that all about" I questioned worriedly.

He froze for a second giving me a horrible feeling before he said "oh I died in my video game" he laughed, I sighed in relief that it was just him being an egg like always.

"Seaweed Brain!" I exclaimed laughing, but it died in my throat as I noticed his bandaged arm "oh gods what happened!?" I gasped.

"I fell and cut it on one of Gabe's beer bottles" he said, giving me a wryry grin.

I elbowed his ribs "Jeez Percy! Be more careful!"

It almost looked like he winced but he just laughed saying "you got a hard jab there Owl Head".

I rolled my eyes at the nickname and carried on my work.

**So there you have it! Chapter 4 all done and dusted! And yes Mr Cullen is actually a Creepy math teacher and he spends half the lesson praising god we have been given the chance to spend time together instead of using it to teach us. I have nothing against Catholics but he takes it way too far;) This was a sort of filler chapter to show them at school, sorry nothing important happened in this chapter but I hope you enjoyed regardless :D please review and pm me with any input or ideas they are much appreciated!**

**-UnderwaterKissesxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is** **the next day in Percy's POV and a bit more happens so hopefully everyone will like this one;) please review!**

Percy watched her walk away. Her caramel hair swished back and forth. He didnt know how to explain how he felt anymore. It hurt. But this wasn't one of Gabe's physical pains, this was inside. This was the feeling of his heart breaking to peices as he watched the girl he was in love with leave him. For good. Their entire group was in shock. A deafening silence filling his ears as they watched with wide eyes.

Beckendorf was the first to snap out of his daze. He clapped his hand on Percy's shoulder and asked him if he was okay. Percy just nodded mutely. He didnt trust his voice to talk. Raechel, one of his absolute closest friends, rushed over and pulled him in a tight hug. After a good thirty seconds, she released him and stared intently at his face which was emptied of emotions.

"I don't think we should go to school today"

The entire group turned to look at Nico in confusion. None of them really cared about school, Nico the least, but no one understood how it was relevant to the current situation.

"Well think about it" Nico began to explain "school hasn't started yet, once everyone finds out there gonna be staring at Perce like he has three heads and I think maybe it's best we have a break before we face that" he said, his eyes flicking to Percy's face with concern.

Silena frowned at him before she raised an eyebrow and turned to Beckendorf "babe, that kindof makes sense" she said, the suprise evident in her voice.

Nico rolls his eyes before smiling sheepishly "and I also have a algebra test today" he trailed off.

Frank let out a snort of laugher "figures" he muttered, pulling Hazel under his arm who was covering her mouth to hide her grin.

Juniper turned to me "so what do ya say Perce?" She said smiling sympathetically.

Percy looked them over, his awesome group of friends doing their best to make him feel better. "I'm in" he said, giving a good natured smiling all the while knowing everyone could see the pain in his eyes.

They all got into their respective cars with a couple of passengers and drove to their usual hang out spot. Percy's drive consisted of Thalia and Nico bickering in the back seat while Raechel hung over the passenger seat to attempt to get them to shut up. Percy smiled the entire time, catching glimpses in his review mirror.

"We're here" he announced, cutting off Nico's protests that he wasn't goth. They all jumped out of the car, Thalia and Raechel racing ahead to make sure no one took 'their seats' while he trailed behind with Nico who muttered about 'spastic cousins' and 'freaky art ladies who would no doubt beat him with a paint brush'.

I laughed and elbowed him in the arm, "just so long there's no pink paint on the brush my friend" I laughed at him. He just glared and went to find his spot at our table at The Hunters Inn Cafe. We came here so often we practically kept the place running. At first they tried not to let us come in during school hours, but they were just glad we came so they let it slide.

We immediately had claimed our booth right in the back corner that we had used since we were little kids. Usually if our table was taken we went down to Archer's Diner down the road, but today we were lucky. I slid into my seat, one of the best in the booth, that was directly in the middle of the wall side which ment the seats were nice and cushioned unlike the seats the newest members of the group had to pull up. Silena tried to hide her smile as she made her way to sit on the cushioned seat if the booth, getting the edge for the first time as everyone moved one seat closer to the back in Calypso's now permanent absense(normally we would leave the seat emptied out of respect for the person if it was just the one time).

The group wasted no time talking loudly over one another in the usual banter as our favourite waitress Mellie, made her way over to us to take our orders, although we would no doubt get the same thing as every other time. I cleared my throat loudly to get everyone's attention on Mellie. Everyone turned to look at her, something that had once been intimidating when she first got a job but she was well used to it by now.

Thalia gave her a smile "we will have the usual" she said.

Mellie hurried off and the group began to talk over one another again. Raechel, Thalia and Nico resumed their conversation from the car, Hazel, Frank and Juniper discussed how awesome it was that Mellie remembered their orders everytime. I had to roll my eyes.

"Guys we've gotten the exact same thing at least four times a week for as long as I remember and some how not gotten sick of it, of course the waitresses are going to remember" I said, sounding exasperated.

Frank looked at me thoughtfully "he's got a point, I mean even the newest members of the group have been coming here for at least six months" he said, indicating toward Juniper.

She groaned "yeah six months of watching you guys have amazing cushiony seats while mine's as hard as rock!".

I let out a laugh "you've only been here six months my dear Juniper, I've had this seat for long over six years!" I said with a grin.

She sighed "I know, I know" she put on a pompous voice "you ought to earn the right to have a cushioned buttox!" She mocked, waving her hand in the air.

Frank grinned "it sure does look comfy though!"

"It is!" Silena butted in with a sigh.

I laughed at her happiness in her new spot but she looked around guiltily as if she shouldn't be happy at the loss of our group member.

I have her a sympathetic smile "that's how everyone looks" I told her "incredibly happy that they've earned a better seat but overly guilty of how they've earned it".

She looked a little awkward, not meeting my gaze.

"Silena, honestly, it's ok" I told her. "Most of us have been through the same thing over the years".

Silena eyed me, Raechel, Thalia and Nico as we sat in undoubtably the best seats, much like we always had.  
"Yeah but you never had to!" She whined.

Thalia, Nico, Raechel and I gave her matching grins. "It's cause we're fabulous Dahl!" Raechel smirked with a fake southern drawl, they seemed to have put their argument on hold to give themselves a more inflated ego.

Thalia grinned and five fived her earning a fake glare from Silena. "How many of you were there when you first started?" Silena questioned.

We all looked at each other stifling a groan, for some reason all the 'newbies' were incredibly interested in the origins of our group, they always had been.

Raechel opened her mouth to complain but I cut her off. "There were seven of us, Silena" I answered.

She frowned "how old we're you?"

Nico grinned "seven".

Her eyes widened with suprise. "You came here at the age of seven?" She said in disbelief.

Thalia nodded, "it was called The Last Olympian Cafe then, but this booth stayed exactly the same".

Nico smiled, joining in "yeah our parents would drop us off with just enough money to buy a hot chocolate, no matter the weather and we'd all sit in our exact seats like we do now and talk".

The newbies moved around, getting more comfortable and ready to hear more, I even noticed some of the older members hoping to hear something new.

Raechel laughed "eventually they trusted us more and gave us enough money to buy a meal, we came every chance we could".

Mellie hurried over- handing out our meals to each person without having to ask.

I grinned "the last owners had the same meals on their menu, so we always got the same thing no matter what" I told them.

For the first time, Beckendorf spoke up, he had come and joined us at the age of 11 so he was also curious. "Do you guys remember what you talked about?"

I grinned widely "I remember a certain incident that happened whilst camping that we brought up often!"

Nico tried not to laugh as Raechel went beetroot red. "Still has to be the funniest moment of my life!" He said, cracking up laughing.

"Aw come on!" Clarrise muttered.

"Yeah!" Piped up her boyfriend Chris "tell us".

Thalia grinned evilly, looking at Raechel who had gone unnaturally quiet. "What do you think Perce, how bad do you think Raech's punishment will be?"

I smirked "it'll be worth it"

Nico smiled massively an I would have been in shock had the situation not been so hilarious.

Silena watched everything with wide eyes waiting for the big reveal.

"So" Thalia began "every year we would all go up to this camp ground that was by this beach in the middle of no where".

Percy smiled "we would make friends with the other kids and keep in touch, seeing them only once a year"

"By the time a year came round they'd be so happy to see us, they'd take us out sea biscuiting in the water" laughed Nico.

Thalia tried to calm her laughter long enough to continue "but there was this one guy" she paused "_Jesse_" she called in a sing song voice, drawing in out. "Raechel had this slight crush on him" she laughed.

"SLIGHT?" Cried Nico "try humongous".

Percy was practically crying with laughed before he said "one day _Jesse_" he mimicked Thalia's way of saying his name "asked us to come sea-biscuiting with his family".

Nico, who had tears streaming down his cheeks from laughter, piped up "Raechel was quick to say we would!".

"She even picked out her best swimsuit!" Cried Thalia.

Raechel turned even more red and shifted uncomfortably. Everyone's eyes flicked from the bright red Rachel to her hysterical best friends.

"So off we went and we were having a great day" Percy spluttered, wiping the tears from his eyes "until Jesse asked Raechel to go with him in the sea-biscuit!" Percy lost his cool, cracking up laughing.

"So off the went" Thalia continued "and Raechel was having the time of her life until" Thalia broke down in laughter "until they completely wiped out on a big wave".

The group started giggling uncontrollably.

"So _Jesse_" Nico sung "got onto the boat and went to help Raechel out of the water" he cracked up laughing, unable to control himself.

"But when he pulled her out of the water, the swimsuit was gone!" Cried Percy.

The group broke out into hysterical laughter and Raechel wouldn't meet their eyes.

"We couldn't find the swimsuit anywhere so good old Jesse handed her his towel and told her to cover herself up!" Thalia giggled "Nico laughed so hard he fell out of the boat!"

The group erupted into laughter all over again, causing Raechel to grab her glass of water and pour it on Thalia's head, only making the group laugh harder at Thalia's shocked face and creating an even worse situation for herself.

"Wait" Beckendorf said when they had calmed down "that's a perfect idea".

We all looked at him, confused.

"To cheer up Percy, we should go back to where you went camping!" He exclaimed.

For a while there was a shocked silence, before everyone broke into excitable chatter.

Percy grinned at him "that's an epic idea bro, I can't wait".

Percy knew Gabe would be pissed but right now, he didn't care.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it! Please review or pm me your thoughts!**

**-UnderwaterKissesxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I took a while to update, family stuff :( but hopefully you enjoy this one, I decided to do a mixed P.O.V which is a first for me;p all rights go to Rick:)**

Percy's P.O.V.

The next day we all skipped school again, making better use of the time and planning our trip at our hangout. I was in a pretty good mood, having no need to hide fresh bruises today, Gabe was already passed out when I had gotten home last night.

"So" began Raechel when everyone had squeezed into their seats at our table, "how will we get there? We'll need alot of petrol to fuel all our cars" she pulled a face.

Chris frowned "my parents have a big RV we could borrow" he suggested.

Matching grins spread around the table "that'd be awesome!" Silena exclaimed.

"Do we want a cabin or take tents?" Wondered Thalia.

"Cabin" said Nico, which was confirmed by the rest of the table nodding their agreement.

"Just us coming?" Questioned Juniper

"Annabeth too" Raechel said, turning to me and waving her eyebrows around.

I gave her a funny look "Annabeth probably won't wanna miss school but I can ask" I said.

Raechel grinned triumphantly at me as if she'd guessed the numbers to the lottery.

"So when should we go?" Asked Beckendorf.

"Friday" said Thalia and I smiled.

"So lets call the guy" I said.

"What guy?" Silena asked.

"The guy who owns the camp ground so he knows we're coming" I replied.

"Let's do it!" Frank grinned.

Thalia pulled out her phone and dialled, putting it on speaker phone so we could all hear the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Umm hi I was just calling to say that we will be coming to stay on Friday"

"At the camp ground?" He sounded stunned.

We gave each other a confused look before she continued.

"Yeah" she gave a nervous laugh "why wouldn't we?"

There was a silence on the other end of the phone before he replied "no one goes there anymore" his voice was eery in the quiet of the room. A cold chill spread over our group before I shook it off and spoke up.

"Why not?" I said "is the grounds closed?"

The man gave a creepy laugh "no their open"

I looked up at my friends nervously, unsure how to continue.

Raechel pulled the phone to her and was about to speak before the man said "come up Friday free of charge". A creepy beeping noise escaped the phone, telling us he had hung up.

"That was... Odd" Raechel said nervously, looking across at me.

"Are you kidding? Free of charge! That's awesome!" Chris grinned and the tension melted, leaving everyone somewhat relived. We quickly returned to our easy going manner and joked around for the next couple of hours.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I sat in my room, confused to say the least. Percy hadnt been at school the last two days, word had got out that Calypso had dumped him. I was shocked, wanting to know if he was ok, but I'd be lying to say I wasn't over the moon at the same time.

It was awful that I was so pleased at his misfortune but I couldn't help it. He was my best friend, the boy I was in live with, and now officially single. Maybe now I could make him see how perfect we are for each other. A perfect match.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap at the window and I turned to find Percy standing holding a sign that said~_roof?_

I grinned and nodded, abandoning my bed to go and meet him, taking my place in my chair.

He gave me lopsided smile "you seemed pretty lost in your thoughts wise girl, what were you thinking about?"

I felt a blush creep up my throat as I recalled the fantasys of me and Percy being together "nothing!" I replied quickly.

Percy gave me an odd look "uh, ok, well me and my friends are going up camping Friday, we wondered if you wanted to come?" He asked casually, I searched for a sign of awkwardness or concern, trying to decipher if had any feelings for me. I came up blank.

Trying to keep from looking disappointed I said "do they mind me coming?"

"Nah it was actually Raech who suggested it so they don't mind at all" he said "but I told them you probably wouldn't want to miss school"

I frowned trying not to feel defeated. It wasn't even Percy who had thought to invite me, it was his friend. My idea of trying to see how perfect we are together suddenly felt a million miles a way, but I had to try.

"Ok."

Percy looked at me, dumbfounded. "What?"

"You heard me, ill come with you"

He gave me an odd look "okay cool well were all leaving our cars at Chris' house and were going in his RV"

"So what are you gonna tell your parents?" I asked, thinking I could get some tips for bringing mine around.

Percy laughed heartily but upon looking up and seeing that i was serious he stopped and looked at me for a moment "why on earth would I tell my parents?" He asked, apparently shocked.

"So they know where you are? Won't they get worried?"

He scoffed "they'll do just fine"

I frowned "uh okay then..."

He sighed "I have to go but ill talk to you after school tomorrow"

I looked at him curiously "you aren't going to school?"

He smirked and shook his head.

"Where do you go?" I questioned, overly curious.

He raised an eyebrow "I hang out with my group?"

I realised not only had Percy been missing but his entire circle of friends, I sighed for a best friend I was awfully clueless about Percy's life. I waved good bye and retreated back to my room.

**Hey thanks for reading! I have to say thankyou to ThaliadaughterofZeus and Jedi1 you guys were the only ones to review my last chapter:( please review your thoughts guys! And pm me any ideas I'd love the help:) Merry Christmas everyone! Have a great day tomorrow! Got to love Christmas Eve hmm?;) enjoy yourselves!  
-UnderwaterKissesxo**


End file.
